50 things Sasuke vers
by L2Alois
Summary: Hal-hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh Uchiha Sasuke.


**TITLE: 50 things, Sasuke vers**

**GENRE: Humor, Friendship**

**CHARACTERS: Sasuke, yang lain cuma numpang nama**

**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: OOC sangat, penistaan terhadap Sasuke (just humor), dsb**

**Ini fic pertama saya di fandom Naruto, jadi salam kenal dan saya mohon petunjuk kepada para author dan reader di fandom ini. Terinspirasi dari fic One Hundred Things di fandom Hetalia **

.

.

.

50 hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan Sasuke:

1. Mengubah gaya rambut pantat ayamnya jadi lurus, dia tidak akan pernah mau dikira kembaran Sai.

2. Mentraktir di Naruto ramen, walaupun keluarga Uchiha itu kaya, tapi dia bisa mengalami defisit keuangan berhubung sekarang Hokage kelima sedang melakukan penghematan besar-besaran dengan menurukan gaji para ninja yang bertugas.

3. Menyuruh Sakura untuk mengubah warna rambutnya, karena terakhir kali Naruto melakukan itu, pemuda berkulit tan itu langsung berakhir dengan tubuh remuk menggenaskan dan terpaksa dirawat di rumah sakit selama sebulan penuh.

4. Menawari Itachi krim _anti aging_, meski hal itu sangat menggoda iman. Apa jadinya kalau Itachi nanti menikah dan begitu lahir anaknya keriput sepertinya? Bisa-bisa menjatuhkan nama klan Uchiha di mata penduduk Konoha...

5. Berhenti memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan _dobe_ karena yang bersangkutan juga tidak mungkin berhenti memanggilnya _teme_.

6. Memuji rambut indah Orochimaru, membayangkannya saja sudah seram!

7. Mencoba membuat Gaara marah, terakhir kali Sasuke melakukan itu, dia berhadapan dengan pasir, boneka, dan kipas sekaligus, yang pasti gabungan dari tiga benda itu sangat tidak menyenangkan.

8. Berhenti menghajar Naruto setiap kali ada kesempatan, yang namanya kesenangan itu sulit di dapat kan?

9. Menanggapi para fangirlsnya yang makin hari makin bertambah, apalagi dengan tiga orang berambut pink, pirang pucat dan merah yang mengaku sebagai ketua fansclub. Bisa-bisa cewek yang didekati Sasuke langsung menjadi almarhum keesokan harinya.

10. Memakan apapun pemberian fansgirlnya, beberapa bulan yang lalu saat dia melakukannya, Sasuke menemukan dirinya tersadar dalam kondisi setengah telanjang, barang-barang pribadinya hilang (kaos biru kesayangannya, celana putih, buku pelajaran, bahkan sampah bungkus makanan bekasnya tadi siang), tidak mengingat apa-apa tentang kejadian yang menimpanya. Tapi dia bahkan tidak berani melapor ke pasukan anbu kalau dia menjadi korban kejahatan karena takut ditertawakan Itachi, _no way_.

11. Memberikan contekan pada Naruto, Kiba, dan Chouji. Buku barunya itu masih terlalu berharga untuk tercabik-cabik.

12. Berkelahi dengan Naruto di atas patung Hokage. Kemarahan Tsunade yang pastinya sangat, sangat menakutkan itu meledak waktu Rasengan dan Chidori bertabrakan dan membentur patung Hokage kelima hingga hidungnya copot.

13. Mengubah warna Saringan dengan warna yang lebih trendi dari merah, ayolah, sekarang warna mata merah itu pasaran sekali di dunia anime kan?

14. Berhenti berusaha melepas masker Kakashi, walau untuk tujuan itu dia harus rela bekerja sama dengan Naruto dan Sakura.

15. Membuang baju yang dia pakai selama menjadi _missing-nin_, meski dia akui terlalu lama mengenakan pakaian itu membuatnya gampang masuk angin.

16. Keluar rumah waktu hari valentine, para gadis zaman sekarang terlalu buas dan menakutkan.

17. Tertawa terbahak-bahak macam Naruto, Uchiha harus bisa menjaga _image_.

18. Menggunakan Chidori sebagai penerang saat rumahnya mati lampu.

19. Membaca icha-icha paradise, karena yang dia bayangkan waktu melihat buku itu adalah wajah mesum Kakashi yang membuatnya bergidik.

20. Lupa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

21. Mendapat nilai jelek dalam ujian.

22. Mengalah dari Itachi, apapun yang terjadi dia harus bisa melampaui kakaknya itu meski kadang-kadang harus menggunakan cara licik. Contohnya memasukkan obat pencahar saat Itachi akan melakukan misi, jadi dialah yang akan ditunjuk menggantikannya.

23. Berbicara pada siapapun tentang hal-hal yang dia lakukan berhubungan dengan point 22.

24. Mengubah warna rambutnya menjadi pirang, bisa-bisa seisi Konoha heboh tujuh hari tujuh malam.

25. Berbicara dengan nada lemah lembut atau berisik , sudah dibilang sebelumnya kan, Uchiha harus _stay cool_.

26. Memakan makanan tidak sehat, dan ramen berada paling atas di daftar makanan tidak sehat untuk Sasuke.

27. Lupa luluran, kulit seorang Uchiha Sasuke harus putih, bersih, dan sehat.

28. Bermain Shogi dengan Shikamaru, oh, yang benar saja, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk kalah, jadi daripada kalah, lebih baik menghindar saja (padahal hal itu justru lebih memalukan).

29. Mengaku pada orang-orang kalau ciuman pertamanya adalah Naruto, meskipun seluruh Konoha sudah tahu akan hal itu karena gosip para cewek yang sekelas dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

30. Menganggap serius nasehat pamannya, Obito Uchiha, Sasuke menganggap bahwa Obito adalah produk yang paling 'membengkok' dari kelurusan keluarga Uchiha. Pasti ibunya paman Obito pernah terpeleset hingga mempengaruhi kondisi otak pamannya itu.

31. Berhenti membeli bunga atau tanaman lain untuk tamannya di toko keluarga Yamanaka. Ino selalu memberikan barang-barang gratis untuknya.

32. Ketahuan mencontek, Uchiha Sasuke selalu tahu teknik mencontek paling _fresh dan update_. Lagipula kalau ketahuan pasti banyak yang selalu siap sedia 'mengorbankan' diri untuknya.

33. Berjalan-jalan dengan Sai. Kenapa sih orang-orang selalu menganggapnya bersaudara dengan Sai, padahal dia kan jauh lebih keren, benar tidak?

34. Bertanya pada Neji dan Hinata kenapa mata mereka seperti orang buta, dia tidak mau menyulut perang antara klan Uchiha dan klan Hyuga.

35. Membiarkan Itachi berlatih Susanno'o di sekitar rumahnya. Sudah empat kali dia mengganti televisi karena antenanya tersambar petir jurus itu.

36. Melakukan polling untuk menentukan siapa cowok paling tampan di lima negara, nanti para penggemarnya bisa terbagi-bagi dengan para cowok lain (baca: Minato Namikaze, Itachi, Gaara, dan _Sai_).

37. Berhenti menganggap Minato Namikaze sebagai saingannya. (Author: Padahal sudah jelas kalo Minato jauuuuhhhhhh lebih keren dari Sasuke)

38. Memelihara hewan. Bahkan Orochimaru saja suka kewalahan menghadapi Manda dan sering menitipkan ular itu kepadanya, memangnya Sasuke itu penitipan hewan? Kalau dibayar sih mending. Hal yang sama berlaku untuk Katak milik Naruto dan Anjing milik Kiba. _Mansion_ Uchiha _bukan_ tempat penangkaran hewan.

39. Memakan ikan di depan Kisame atau Suigetsu.

40. Mandi di tempat terbuka selama disekelilingnya ada _fansgirl_ atau Orochimaru(?)

41. Berdebat dengan Tsunade.

42. Berjalan di samping Minato, meskipun wajahnya tidak kalah keren, tapi tinggi badannya masih kalah dibanding mantan Hokage itu.

43. Makan di Ichiraku ramen bersama Itachi.

44. Memakai pakaian hijau ketat macam Rock Lee. Dia tidak mau menambah populasi makhluk aneh di Konoha.

45. Datang lebih terlambat dibanding Kakashi.

46. Berhenti berusaha menghilangkan tato yang diberikan Orochimaru dan menggantikannya dengan sesuatu yang lebih keren. Gambar tomat misalnya?

47. Ikut latihan pagi bersama Rock Lee dan Guy Sensei.

48. Memakai pakaian warna Orange, cukup satu orang bodoh saja yang mengenakan warna itu.

49. Berhenti menulis catatan harian tentang perbandingan dirinya dan orang-orang yang pernah ditemuinya.

50. Mencuci sendiri pakaiannya, dia terlalu keren untuk itu.

Hah? Siapa yang mencuci semua pakaiannya?

Apa? Sasuke tidak pernah mencuci pakaian? Yang benar saja kalian...

Walaupun tidak bisa dipercaya, tapi _Itachi_ yang mencuci semua pakaian Sasuke, termasuk _pakaian dalamnya._

.

.

END

.

.

**A/N:**

**Salam kenal minna-san, saya L2Alois, seorang Author baru yang memberanikan diri membuat fict di fandom Naruto. Dan jangan ada yang marah kalau saya membuat karakter Sasuke jadi ancur-ancuran gitu, namanya juga humor kan? Walau humornya ga berasa sama sekali...(hikz..hikz...)**

**Kalau ada yang berminat saya bermaksud membuat sekuel fict ini dengan berbagai macam versi dari tokoh-tokoh lain. Jadi apakah ada yang tertarik? Kalau ada, berikutnya versi siapa? Yang paling banyak direquest yang pertama kali muncul.**

**Review please?**


End file.
